


Only a Gold Medalist

by Cryellow



Series: Only Winners [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, How Do I Tag, M/M, Revenge, Smut, Spanking, Top Victor Nikiforov, bottom yuri, gold medal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryellow/pseuds/Cryellow
Summary: Finally back in St. Petersburg with the prospect of winning more medals in his sights, Viktor finally seeks the revenge he's been waiting for weeks. Yuri isn't the only one who can dominate in their sex life, and Viktor is determined to prove it. Should Yuri have just stayed out of the house? Probably, but it's not like he regrets it. (Sequel to Only a Silver Medalist! One-Shot after the GPF!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just like to give a million shout outs to my peeps in the Adridong's Thirsties meeting, since they inspire me beyond words. I made this fic off a picture on Adridong's page! You should check it out! The first instillation of this series, Only a Silver Medalist is based off that photo, and this fic is the sequel to it! Yuri and Viktor moved to St. Petersburg after the GPF! Hope you like it!

Viktor is a righteous man. He wasn’t one to get humiliated so easily and he wasn’t one to forget. When Viktor Nikiforov finally came back home to St. Petersburg (a slightly nervous Yuri behind him, anxious to move to Russia at all) and took a look at all his medals in the shiny cabinet, he definitely remembered one sex-crazed night filled with whispered begging and tied hands. 

 

No, Viktor Nikiforov couldn’t just let that  _ happen _ . It wasn’t in his nature. He couldn’t just forget the humility and the shame that accompanied him every time he heard the words  _ “silver medal” _ . Yuri sure didn’t let him forget, anyway. He sometimes made a point to look at gold lipsticks or gold items in stores and say “I wonder if you’ll kiss me with that?” 

 

The Russian figure skater wasn’t taking it all so well. He decided the best way to get revenge was to get even, not to get angry. Yuri let all his anger out in short bursts (the remnants of a fake smile taking his lover’s tie off played in Viktor’s mind) and then usually he was over it. Viktor Nikiforov wasn’t like that at all. 

 

It had been a little bit of time since then, the Grand Prix Final behind them and the prospect of training  _ together _ in Saint Petersburg a warm fuzzy feeling deep inside them both. Viktor was on cloud nine, if that was possible, but he was also plotting his revenge. 

 

When Viktor took a look at the low rising coffee table in front of the navy blue couch, a million thoughts went through his head.  _ Hm _ , he thought.  _ Interesting _ .

 

After that it was pretty simple how he devised his master plan. It was all rather easy, ridiculously so. One night at the rink, Yuri made an offhanded comment. It wasn’t meant to be anything serious, but Viktor took the words to heart. 

 

“Well  _ one _ of us will be winning gold this year. Whoever that is is up for grabs.” 

 

And suddenly, _ oh _ , did Viktor find his libido to actually do something, and then the plan was in motion. They were coming home from the ice rink and Viktor made a show of saying there was no alcohol in the house, then Yuri was telling him that, hey, he could go get it, it wasn’t a big deal, and Viktor made an even  _ bigger _ show of taking Yuri’s skating gear and promising it’s safe return to the apartment.

 

When Yuri got home with a bottle of wine in his hands and found the lights off, his face went immediately shocked. 

 

“Viktor?” He called into the darkness, and Viktor was waiting for him, standing in the pitch black kitchen. The only light in the entire house was the moonlight shining through a window, hitting Viktor’s medal cabinet at just the right angle. There was just the perfect amount of light to see that only one medal remained inside it, a silver medal from last year’s Grand Prix Final with the words  _ Yuri Katsuki _ engraved on it. “Viktor why are the lights off?”

 

Viktor didn’t make a comment outright. He walked silently forward behind the couch, a grin spreading on his face as Yuri tried to place what exactly what was going on. 

 

“Viktor? Is everything okay?” Yuri tried to say again, taking a few steps forward. There was a sound as Yuri placed the wine on a the table near the door and dropped his keys as well.  Viktor moved even more silently still over to the light switch, waiting patiently for Yuri to try and turn on the lights. When the Asian man did deduce that was the best logical option, Viktor grabbed Yuri’s wrist as it moved forward in the dark and got close to his ear, whispering in a deadly way.

 

“You’re going to go over to the table and bend down on it, and not make a sound. Is that understood?” The words had hardly left Viktor’s lips before he heard Yuri suck in a sharp breath. 

 

“O-Okay,” Yuri’s reply came, barely concealed surprise and arousal in his tone. He pulled his arm free and moved over to the table, the tapping of his feet heard on the tile. Viktor couldn’t see very well in the pitch dark but he was sure he heard the sound of Yuri laying on his stomach on the coffee table. Just the image in his head was enough to make Viktor more than hard, the scene before him almost too much. 

 

With a steadying breath, Viktor walked over to squat in front of Yuri and speak right into his ear. “Now I want you to get naked.” 

 

For a moment Yuri hesitated, and Viktor almost felt the whole thing crash, like it was going to be embarrassing or that Yuri wouldn’t like it. For a moment Viktor hung in limbo, wondering what would happen next, and then the Russian heard the sound of Yuri stripping his shirt and pants off, casting them aside. Once he knew Yuri was completely naked, Viktor grabbed the handful of items on the hidden table behind the couch and tied them around Yuri’s wrists and knees, spreading him effectively in a compromising position. His legs spread, ass in the air, chest laying on the table, wrists bound over the sides. When Viktor was done, and Yuri about to make a noise of dissatisfied protest, Viktor walked back over to the lights, and turned them on. 

 

He almost came looking at the sight in front of him. There was a gold medal on each of Yuri’s wrists and each of his knees, tying him to the table and keeping him in the bent over position so he couldn’t move. Yuri let out a gasp as he realized what his bondings were and tried to turn his head frantically to look at Viktor.

 

“Viktor! What-?” Yuri began. He was cut off as Viktor came behind him and laid a hard slap, right on his bare, left asscheek. 

 

“Didn’t I say silence? I’m sure I did,” Viktor said admonishingly. He walked around to face Yuri from the front, the light now letting Yuri take a look at him. Viktor grinned at Yuri’s shocked reaction as he saw that Viktor was completely naked in front of him except for another medal in his hands. Viktor squatted down in front of Yuri and placed it around the Asian’s neck, a soft  _ clunk _ heard from the table as it landed down. 

 

“I’ve made it very clear,” Viktor said, his breath hot as he leaned closer to Yuri’s now scarlet face, “that I will be winning gold this year. You seem to forget that, Yuri. Or are you trying to beat me?”

 

Yuri opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out, his glasses slightly askew on his nose. 

 

“Do you really think you can beat me?” Viktor said deadly, a glint in his icy blue eyes. Finally a few words escaped Yuri’s lips, however they weren’t discernible to Viktor. He stood up and walked behind Yuri, bringing his palm down onto Yuri’s other ass cheek. “Let’s not mutter, shall we?”

 

“I-I’ve beat you before,” Yuri said breathless. Viktor watched as Yuri’s dick slowly became harder through the rough treatment he was receiving. “I b-beat your free skate score.” 

 

“That’s right,” Viktor said, nodding. He let his palm come down again, leaving a cherry red mark on Yuri’s amazing ass. “But that’s all you’ve won, I’m afraid. Breaking a small record and earning second place doesn’t exactly make you fit to win gold, yet.”

 

Yuri was breathing heavy now, the strain of the way Viktor tied the medals and the way he was spanking Yuri, probably a lot at once. Viktor kept going regardless, Yuri’s ever increasing erection the only go-ahead he needed. 

 

“I think,” Viktor said, smacking Yuri’s ass again, a little harder. It left a darker mark on Yuri’s ass and he struggled against the bonds. “You need to feel what a  _ gold medalist _ can do for yourself. All that big talk and you haven’t had a proper demonstration.” 

 

Another smack, another, and soon Viktor was achingly hard and Yuri had sweat coating his back and a feeble moan escaping his lips. 

 

“Count them,” Viktor said hungrily. “Count how many a silver medalist can take before he’s a blubbering mess.”

 

_ Smack _ . “O-one!”  _ Smack, smack _ . “Two-th-three!”  _ Smack _ . “Fo-four!” Yuri cried out, almost sobbing at this point.  _ Smack _ . “Fii-ahhh.”  _ Smack _ . “Si- _ Oh God.” _

 

“Six,” Viktor said with humor. “How weak. I expected better from such a determined student.” 

 

“ _ This _ ,” Viktor said determinedly, getting on his knees behind Yuri’s deliciously red ass. It looked amazingly red, like two shiny red apples. He coated his fingers with cold lube  and circling Yuri’s gaping hole, “ _ this is what a winner’s touch feels like _ .” 

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Yuri moaned like a dying animal, his hands in fits against his bonds. “ _ Please _ show me, Viktor!”

 

A chuckle escaped the Russian’s lips and he put two fingers into the waiting entrance, covering the hole in slick lubricant. His right hand assaulted the warm hole while his left hand placed itself on the small of Yuri’s back, rubbing and massaging as Viktor added another finger.

 

“Ah-!” Yuri said, his shoulders tense as the onslaught continued. Viktor scissored his long fingers, making sure Yuri was properly ready for him. “Viktor,  _ please _ .” 

 

With a wicked grin, Viktor removed his fingers and lined himself up to the bent over man in front of him. The only thing Viktor could see was Yuri’s sweaty back and his tense shoulders as he fought against his restraints as he plunged deep into the gaping entrance. 

 

“Mmmm,” Viktor said, arching his back forward to whisper in Yuri’s ear. “You feel like  дом.” 

 

“H-home,” Yuri said, his words stuttering as he felt all of Viktor inside him. “Ahhh.  _ Yes _ .”

 

“Don’t you see, Yuri?” Viktor said, thrusting his hips forward, going deeper into him. “Don’t you see how much  _ better _ this feels than  _ silver _ ?” 

 

Yuri was going to give a reply. Of what Viktor wouldn’t know because right as he was about to say it, Viktor started to pick up his pace and thrusted into Yuri faster. The Japanese man choked on his own comment and Viktor clenched his jaw in a satisfied grin as he picked up the pace even more. 

 

“ _ M-more! _ ” Yuri said desperately, pulling against the medals wrapped tightly around him. Viktor obliged, even so much as to reach forward and pump Yuri’s member in rhythm with his thrusting. 

 

Yuri made the fatal move of pushing his hips up in the air and changing his position to open more room. The next thrust Viktor gave was right on his sweet spot and Yuri let out a strangled cry. 

 

“Right there, hm?” Viktor said increasing his speed and pounding into Yuri harder. “How about _ there _ .” 

 

With a scream Yuri came as Viktor hit the perfect spot. Viktor came too, finding his release in the sweet moans and the flex of Yuri’s muscles around him. Viktor went weightless, his body finding release of all his tension and his mind going blissfully blank. 

 

When Viktor came around and gained some of his muscle movement again, he slowly pulled out of Yuri and untied him from the gold medals, tossing them aside onto the floor. Yuri laid spent on the table still, his body rising with his heavy breaths. 

 

“Yuri,” Viktor said, pulling his lover into his lap. Yuri winced as he took a seat but looked up dizzily into Viktor’s eyes. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“You know I don’t mean a lot of those things, right? I’m sure you can beat me at any competition.”

 

“I know you don’t mean them, Viktor.” Yuri said, his head lolling a little. “But damn are they hot to hear.” 

 

“Does that mean we both win gold in bed?” Viktor said, humour in his tone. 

  
“I would say so,” Yuri agreed, laying his sweaty forehead on Viktor’s shoulder. Within a few moments their breathing had calmed and they both fell asleep that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked my thirst session! I sure had fun writing it! Don't forget to share with your friends!! I always need validation in order to keep motivated, so please do!! Be sure to leave kudos, leave a comment , and check out [my blog!](%E2%80%9Dtoo-many-fandoms-girl.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) Bye <3 ~Cryellow


End file.
